Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Poseidon
by PaintedSneakers
Summary: Percy has lived through a lot. Multiple prophecies, gods who want to kill him, cheerleaders who want to kill him, titans who want to kill him, giants who want to kill him, friends possessed by ghosts who try to kill him, and even Tartarus. But he's not out of the woods yet, and his sister might have something to do with that. Also, Leo may finally find the perfect girl!
1. Chapter 1

Celia was sitting on the floor when Percy returned to his cabin that summer.

Before he had time to process that a) There was a girl in his cabin and b) there was now a second bunk on the opposite side of the room from his, she had risen and stuck a hand out for him to shake.

"Celia Travers," she announced calmly, "It looks like we're roommates now!"

This was new. Percy hadn't known he had any demigod siblings until now. He looked closer at Celia. Her eyes, though the exact same shade of green as his own, were almond-shaped and intelligent looking. She looked about his age, but was almost a head shorter, and lean. Percy shook her hand.

"Percy Jackson."

Celia's mouth twitched up on one side. "The look on your face," she made a picture frame with her fingers and closed one eye as if to line it up with his head, "Priceless." She gingerly sat back down on the floor, and Percy followed her. He didn't really know what to do right now. This was totally uncharted territory. He wanted to know everything about this short, slight, girl who had just waltzed into his life.

"How were you injured?" Percy blurted.

His new roommate grimaced, "That obvious, huh? My track coach decided to try to run me through with my pole." As if that made anything clearer. Seeing the confused look on Percy's face, Celia elaborated. " Pole Vault pole. Sorry. Anyway, my coach was actually an Ogre, and he tried to kill me at the end of the season. I would've thought he would use something that was actually sharp, like a javelin, or something heavy like shot put, but I guess he wasn't that bright. He managed to break my ribs. It really hurt and I accidentally broke a nearby fire hydrant, and then I used my mad water-bending skills to destroy my coach. Next question."

Percy stared at her. Celia winced and said "I know you're curious! And your schedule arrived with mine, so I know you don't have to go anywhere until dinner, and I want to get to know you. Anyway, can we sit on a bed or something?"

They moved to Celia's bed. Percy pulled a stool out from under his bed and carried it over. While Celia was getting into a comfortable position Percy took the opportunity to observe her a little more. Her hair was really long, her braid fell to the middle of her back, and in both of her exposed ears he saw four piercings. Each one had a tiny golden stud gleaming in it. She was wearing the standard issue Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. When she had finally propped herself up in a way she liked, he noticed that she was fiddling with a small smooth stone in her lap.

"Now," Celia interrupted his silent observations, "We know each others names, and I know your schedule, and you know my latest being discovered by monsters story. Where do we go from here?"

"How old are you?" Percy asked.

"Almost 16," Celia said.

"So 15?"

"Whatever," she said, "I only have like a week. Next?"

"Okay, how did you survive until 'almost 16' before having a major attack and satyrs finding you and bringing you to camp."

"Living in a mobile home and being home schooled until High School. Next?"

The questions went on until dinner. By that time, Percy knew that Celia had lived with her mother (who was 100% Indonesian, but born in Pittsburgh and worked as a travel writer) her whole life, and had been told that her father went MIA in a top secret submarine accident so she couldn't talk about him. In those days if she saw anything through the mist, she would draw it. Celia had been afraid that she was going insane, because her mother always looked worried when she showed her mother these drawings. So she stopped showing her mother. The night she turned 13, her room lit up in green, and she had strange dreams every night from then on. Life went on like this until she turned 14 and her mom became convinced that she needed to go to a public school in Kansas, and she started running, was good at it, and had to kill her track coach.

Percy had given Celia the Cliffs Notes version of his life, and promised to introduce her to his friends later that night. Then they walked to the dining pavilion together, and Percy realised that for the first time since the Argo II, he wouldn't have to eat alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's eyes got wide when Percy found him after dinner and introduced Celia. At first Percy was a little weirded out by the idea of introducing his best friend to his new found sister, but he figured that if anyone could get along with Leo, she could. Celia seemed to have a good sense of humor, and a quick mind and kind of reminded Percy of Leo in the first place. She wasn't always fiddling with machines, but with her worry stone, and she carried a pocket-sized drawing pad with her everywhere. Also, she had some of the same swagger as Leo. The "I know I have talents" thing. But she was more modest about them.

In addition, Leo would never hurt her.

While Percy was thinking, Celia and Leo had struck up a lively conversation that seemed to be centered on the flaws of public schools and was generally hilarious. Percy tuned back in when they started talking about the choice messages that they found scrawled in the bathrooms.

"I once found one that advised me not to be a 'drunk country bumpkin'," Celia said, "Whatever that means."

"I can top that." Leo grinned, "Once, there was a guy who wrote like three different Mad Libs on the walls and wrote rules next to them. Each person could only put in one word and it had to be random. If it made sense, he would paint over it. If it was dirty he would paint over it. If it was mean, he would paint over it. Eventually all three got filled up, and he got caught. There was a policy that if you wrote on the walls, they would call your parents in and have them read what you wrote."

"This is gonna be good," Celia said, "I can tell."

"Yeah, it was good. The principal took pictures and printed them out, but the kids dad couldn't read English but he could understand most of it. I don't know why. It's weird." Leo was really getting into his story, "The meeting was in the principal's office, right? And the school-wide announcements are made from a mike at his desk. So the kid turned on the microphone and the principal read the totally clean, totally hilarious notes over the PA."

Leo started to imitate an older man's voice saying things like "Bats are an endangered gym sock, protected by the EPA which stands for evil parka association." and Celia lost it.

She had the happiest laugh that Percy had ever heard, even though it didn't last long. Right after she started laughing, she stopped, and sucked air in through her teeth. She was still smiling, but it looked like her ribs still hurt.

"That was the best thing I've heard in a long time! Ow, though."

Leo was obviously worried, "Oh, Jeez, I'm really sorry. Are you okay? Did you go to the Big House to get fixed up yet? I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were still hurt. Broken ribs? I know your pain bro. I mean sis! I mean...I'm so sorry Celia."

"Leo! It's fine! Not your fault. It felt good to laugh! This is the first time in a couple of weeks that I've been physically able to. And yes, I saw a healer, or whatever it is you call the people in the infirmary. My ribs are actually mostly healed, just really sore. They said I could take part in activities by tomorrow but to stop if I had pain."

"Okay..."Leo said, still worried.

"Percy, tell him I'm going to be fine and that this bone fixing potion works and that his story was awesome."

"Leo, the bone fixing potion works overnight, and your story was really funny." Celia elbowed Percy playfully. It was kind of fun having a sister/friend. "And I will personally make sure that she'll fine. Otherwise I'm going to have to eat alone."

Celia smiled and winked at Leo. Then she turned to Percy, pretending to be annoyed, "I thought you said you had friend 's' as in more than one. And while Leo here is plenty awesome, I distinctly heard you tack an 's' on the end of 'friend' so I'd like to meet the rest of your gang. If that's okay."

"Speak of the devils," Leo said.

"Leo! Percy!" Jason called, "C'mon, we're gathering the Seven."

Jason was walking toward Percy, Leo, and Celia from a table across the pavilion. He held out a fist to Percy. Percy gave him knucks. Leo went for the fist bump, but at the last second he stuck up two fingers and said "Snail." Jason smiled. Then he noticed Celia who gave a small wave and raised an eyebrow at Percy.

Celia stuck out her hand and introduced herself. Jason took this opportunity to look amazed and go mute.

"Celia, this is Jason Grace," Percy explained, "He's a Roman exchange camper. He's here for the summer, and this time he gets to enjoy it."

"Yeah, cause the time before, he..." Leo began

"Oh, you were the guy who did the same thing he did," Celia pointed at Percy, "But opposite! I get it! Nice to meet you Jason."

"Um, you too Celia. So, I guess you can come meet the rest of the gang, if you want." Jason offered.

"Oh, I want."


End file.
